Morning
by VillainsAreMoreFun
Summary: Emma wakes up with a sleeping pirate next to her. CS.


**A/N: I've had this idea in my head for awhile now, but I just haven't gotten around to typing it. I just want a cute moment that involves Captain Swan snuggling. This fic takes place somewhere in between 4x12 and 4x13. Enjoy. X3**

 **Beep. Beep.**

Emma opened her eyes with a groan. She immediately began blinking against the pleasant golden light streaming through the open blinds. Spots of sunlight danced across the covers, twirling and waving in hypnotic patterns. Emma could feel the warmth of each ray seeping through the sheets, causing her to hum with joy. Nothing beat the morning sun. The shrill screech of the alarm shattered the serene feeling. Emma stretched out a hand and slammed a finger on the snooze button. With a weary sigh, she rolled onto her other side.

Instead of the usual empty space, Emma was greeted by the sleeping face of Killian Jones.

Emma froze, her nose a hairsbreadth away from Hook's. He was completely limp. The only sign of life was the rise and fall of his chest, steady and rhythmic in sleep. Hot breath tickled against Emma's cheek as the pirate let out a breathy sigh. Emma had to hold back her giggles as she watched Killian's nose crinkle in disgust as he dreamed. His mumbled words were lost in the sheriff's muffled laugh as Emma clamped a hand tight over her mouth.

Stifling an ever-growing grin, Emma scooted closer to her pirate. Snuggling her head into the crook of his neck, Emma closed her eyes, focusing in the constant rise and fall of his chest against hers. She soon fell into the same pattern. Even as she intertwined his limp fingers with hers, Hook slept on.

Emma peeked through narrowed eyes at her boyfriend. He looked so much younger in his sleep; more vulnerable without the worry lines etched into his forehead and the furrowed brow. Even the scar directly underneath Any trace of the fierce pirate he once was had been stripped away as he dozed. All that remained was Killian Jones; a young man, molded into a seemingly untouchable captain due to a series of traumatic events. When he slept Killian looked more carefree without his walls in place to provide a suit of armor in which he could hide who he really was. Emma only knew this from personal experience.

"Like what you see, love?"

Emma was jerked out of her thoughts. Ocean blue irises blinked lazily at her from across the bed, still glazed over from sleep. Emma gave Killian a small smile, untangling her fingers from his and placing her hand on his chiseled chest, directly above his heart. She held it there, feeling the strong beat of the organ beneath her fingertips. If she hesitated for just a moment, if she let her walls crack just a little, Emma could still envision the very heart under her palm clutched tight in Gold's hand. She could still hear the gut-wrenching scream that tore from Hook's lips as Gold squeezed the glowing heart. All Emma could do was sit there and watch.

"Emma?" Killain frowned, raising a hand to grip her chin between his forefinger and thumb. He kept in there, rubbing small circles repeatedly. Emma swallowed thickly, banishing the haunting memory. Everything was fine now. Killain was right here in front of her. No one was going to lay a finger on him again as long as Emma could still draw breath into her lungs. Offering her boyfriend a playful grin, she wrapped an arm tight around his hip and pulled herself flush against him.

"I'm fine," she murmured against his neck, "I was just thinking,"

"About what?" Killain narrowed his cerulean eyes. His long fingers absentmindedly wrapped themselves around a strand of her blonde locks, yet he didn't break eye contact.

"You," Emma immediately regretted her words. A smug smile spread across Hook's face, and he wiggled his dark eyebrows at her. Emma let out a huff of annoyance, rolling her eyes in exasperation as Killian propped himself up on an elbow. He hovered over her, ebony hair dangling down and tickling Emma's forehead.

"Good," he whispered, closing the distance between them to press his lips against hers. As they kissed, Emma let the familiar words echo around her.

 _There's not a day that will go by I won't think of you._

 _Good._

Emma pulled away with first, chuckling at the moan from Killian. Giving the pirate a teasing smirk, Emma pushed herself up into a sitting position. Glancing over at the digital clock, Emma let out a sharp curse. "Shit, I'm late," she muttered.

Before she could scramble to her feet, Emma felt two strong arms snake around her abdomen. Hot breath lifted the hairs on the back of her neck. "Then you father won't mind if you are a few extra minutes late," he whispered, pressing a kiss on her blonde curls.

"Are you kidding? David is probably organizing a search party already," Emma said, glaring at Hook over her shoulder. She was met with a pair of wide, pleading cerulean eyes.

"Five more minutes?" he practically whimpered, giving Emma a pathetic look. With a sigh, Emma caved in. She twisted to face Killian, snuggling back into the covers.

"Just five," she mumbled into her pillow. Soft lips brushed against her forehead in reply, and she felt Killian wrap his arms around her and pull her into him.

"As you wish, love,"

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me. They are all property of Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz.**


End file.
